


the wedding is tomorrow

by arzenpai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: and we are drinking wine





	the wedding is tomorrow

the view from the penthouse is astounding—  
buildings rising to the sky, and night lights twinkling like stars  
  
but our eyes are on each other, and there is a tension that we can’t shake  


“how do you feel?” i ask with an indulgent smirk

you shiver and lick your lips, “nervous”

“you don’t have to be,” i whisper, “it’s just me”

your laugh is soft and filled with secrets  
“maybe that’s why”  


i know exactly what goes on in your mind,   
and i am pleased with what i find in your eyes—  
secrets, secrets just between us two  
“it’s just like the old times, isn’t it?”

you laugh again— because the wedding is tomorrow,  
and here we are, drinking french wine out of crystal glasses

yes, just like the old times, indeed

but this night is our last

nevertheless, i will tie you down in a way she never can

**Author's Note:**

> this was an assignment for my first poetry class, and i found it easier to write something that talked about my favorite pairings, rather than my (then) nonexistent love life lol
> 
> follow me on tumblr! (@arzenpai-desu) and twitter! (@arzenpai)


End file.
